I Got Your Picture, I'm Coming With You
by DragonFlySpy
Summary: It was late at night when Dib and Gin were up on the roof and heard an alien message. Now, after a strange boy appears in their skool, it is up to them to save Earth. Some secrets should be kept hidden... such as Gin's father, Apollo, and her Uncle Juan..


Gin sat, huddled in her jacket, on the roof of Dib's house. She adjusted the headphones that were clamped over her ears. They were beginning to give her a head ache. Dib, wearing a matching set of head gear, was kneeling in front of his computer. Every few seconds he would type something, and then adjust the small satellite plugged into a USB port.

POP!

The headphones crackled and popped, before beginning to hiss.

"Yes!" Dib exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. Gin grinned and moved closer, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Dib as he began madly trying to latch onto the signal.

"C'mon!" she encouraged. It was rare that she was as excited as Dib when it came to paranormal activity. She believed sure, but she didn't have the obsessive need to prove everything was true. However, she was more than happy to assist Dib in his investigations.  
Gin looked eagerly at the computer screen, although the text and symbols were flying by too fast for her to read with her dyslexia.

After what seemed like an agonizing long time, a snippet of voices could be heard, and then suddenly a foreign voice rang out, blasting through the headphones.

"Invaders! Report to the Equipment Hall!" for a moment the voice got quiet, "oh, and remember. Lasers." a garbled scream was heard and then the voice continued again, "Galactic conquest will be ours for the taking! It's only a matter of time before all the races in the universe serve THE IRKEN EMPIRE!"

The second voice, presumable the one who had screamed before said "I'll have you serving me the curly fries…"

And suddenly the audio cut, and Dib and Gin were left staring limply at the night sky, as if waiting for a space ship to emerge from the stars.

Dib slowly pulled off his headphones, "They're coming…" he whispered, looking at Gin.  
She nodded, also removing her headphones, wincing as they got caught in her long blond hair.

Dib had a serious expression on his face as he stood up, and darted to the edge of the roof, and jumped. Gin heard the clink of the gutter as he grabbed it, and stood up.

She ran to the edge of the roof and leapt off. She grabbed the pipe and slid down, managing to land in the sill of the kitchen window just in time to see Dib pop out of the sink.

"They're coming!" he exclaimed, his excitement directed at his sister, Gaz. He hopped out of the sink and ran over to his father, leaving a trail of water behind him.

"Dad! Dad!" he yelled.

Gin gingerly stepped over the sink and onto the counter before hopping down. Her heart was pounding, and she had to admit she was nearly as excited as Dib. However, she was not under the delusion that Dib's father, Professor Membrane, would believe his son. So, she stood next to Gaz and bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting for Dib to calm down enough to actually have a discussion about what they had heard. Dimly she was aware she was grinning wildly. They had actually gotten something.

"They're coming! They're coming! We actually heard them! -" Dib babbled, pulling on his father's sleeve.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh! Not now son!" the professor ordered, "I'm making…"

Gin looked away, squeezing her eyes shut as lightning seemed to fill the room.

"TOAST!" the professor finished, holding up a piece of golden-brown and steaming bread as proof.

"Gaz!" Dib said, turning around and racing to his sister, "They're coming, they really are!" he insisted, waving his arms above his head.

"Who is coming Dib?" Gaz growled, as Gin helped herself to a juice box from the fridge.

Dib turned dramatically to stare out the kitchen window, "I don't know…"

"Well," Gin said, finishing her juice and throwing away the box, "Whatever it was is hoping for galactic conquest," Gin caught a glimpse of the clock and winced. It was nearly two in the morning. Her mom would get off her shift at the hospital soon.

"But it's going to have to wait until tomorrow," she sighed, "I've got to get home. Mom likes me to be there when she gets off work."  
Dib turned to her with his lower lip pushed out in a frown.

"I'll walk you home," he sighed.

She nearly snorted, he may have been acting disappointed, but "I'll walk you home" in Dib speak translated into "I'm going to break every speed record on speaking and tell you all my ideas". He always walked her home though, even though she only lived two blocks away. Ever since he found out she was practically terrified of the dark.

"Don't be long," Dib's father called distractedly, twiddling with his toast making device. She nearly rolled her eyes, the Membrane family hardly ever slept.

"I won't," Dib responded, grabbing a flash light.

Together the two left the house, beginning the trek down the street and around the corner to where Gin lived with her mother.

"So, the aliens are probably called Irkens. Or Irk. Or some form of the word. They called themselves the

"Irken Empire" after all. I wonder how many planets their invading, or how strong they are. It could be a dozen or it could be a million ships. What if-" Dib began.

And that was one of her favorite pass times. To just listen to Dib talk, spouting off ideas and theories. It was actually kind of amazing how fast his mind worked.

She listened intently, making a mental note of anything important, but generally not speaking unless she had an alternate angle, or was asked a direct question. It didn't take long for them to reach Gin's house, and the two friends were forced to part.

"See you tomorrow, ok?" she said, cutting Dib off who looked like he hadn't even noticed them arriving at her small and shabby peach colored town house.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. We'll talk later. I have some more ideas I want to run by you," he said, smiling excitedly.

"I look forward to it," she laughed, "Goodnight Agent Membrane!" she added, slipping though the side door.

"Good night Agent Soleil !" Dib responded, waving as he walked off. Gin shut the door and clicked the lock shut, exhaustion rising over her like a wave.

Her mom wasn't home from the hospital where she worked yet, so Gin had the house to herself.

Suddenly barely able to keep her eyes open she stumbled to her room and set her alarm for school tomorrow, and peeled off her clothes before changing into her pajamas.

Gin collapsed into her blue comforters, falling right into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of green space men and monster toast chasing after the Membrane family.

The next day at skool wasn't unusual. She and Dib walked together, talking about what they heard last night. They sat next to each other in class and at lunch. By lunch Dib had begin to incorporate other theories and alien sightings into the conversation. And that night they were up on the roof again, trying to find another transmission.

They couldn't. For weeks they tried every night without success.

Dib was determined to find it again, muttering to himself and typing rapidly on his computer. Gin however, was sitting with her knees to her chest, shivering in the thin sweater she wore. Her blue eyes were barely staying open, and they were lined with bags.

"We're close, I can feel it!" Dib declared, clenching his fist. The wind picked up just then, and Gin shivered violently, her hip length hair rising up and floating around her face before dropping to her shoulders once again.

"You've been saying that for ages!" she stuttered.

"But this time I can feel it!" he exclaimed.

Gin sighed, and rested her chin on her knees for a moment before she stood up.  
"I'm going home Dib," she announced, making her way to the edge of the roof.

"What! But why?" Dib demanded, his eyes wide and his voice shocked.

"Because," she began, forcing herself not to get irritated at him. It wasn't Dib's fault she had been shoved down at school and now her jacked was soaked with mud, it wasn't Dib's fault they had gotten no more transmissions, and it wasn't Dib's fault that it was so cold and windy, or that the nightmares had been getting worse, or that she hated the night.

"Because," she began again, her tone less irate, "it's cold. And I'm tired. I'm going to my Aunt's house all day tomorrow too. I'll be back tomorrow night if you're going to be up here, alright?" she explained.

"Alright," Dib sighed, "I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to," she protested. Gin despised the dark, but she also hated inconvienincing other people.

Dib gave her a _look_, and rolled his eyes, standing up.

"Come on," he said.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling at him.

_**Five months later**_

Dib and Gin sat side by side at their desks, having a hushed conversation about the meteor that had crash landed, and the beam of light they had seen in the sky.

"It's starting, isn't it? From the transmission we picked up," she asked solemnly.

"I think so," Dib replied, gazing out the window.

It was then Mrs. Bitters entered the room, a new kid strutting behind her.

A new kid with green skin.

And no ears.

Who was wearing what seemed to be some sort of uniform.

And who had a metal strapless backpack latched on to his back.

And three fingers.

Alien.

"Class," Mrs. Bitters began, "I would like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendage to the student body."

Gin glanced at Dib, who was pointing and staring at the alien with such a look of utmost insanity that she was sure his head would explode. She was sure her expression wasn't much better. Her heart was pounding and she seemed to be incapable of not staring at the new kid/alien. Her hands tightened around the edge of her desk, her knuckles turning white. It had actually happened. The alien was here. He was going to try and take over Earth.

"His name," Mrs. Bitters continued, "is Zim." she looked down at the alien, "Zim, if you have something to say, say it now. Because after this moment, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER SOUND FROM YOU!"

"Hello friends!" Zim said cheerfully, waving slightly with both hands, "I am a perfectly normal human worm baby. You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me. Just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine!"

Dib began to twitch, his mouth hanging open. Gin's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Zim was definitely going to try and take over the world.

"Take your seat now Zim," Mrs. Bitters ordered.

Zim nodded and marched to his seat, which was the only empty desk in the room, which happened to be located right next to Gin.

She forced herself to look straight ahead, watching Zim and Dib out of her peripheral vision. Zim was sitting quietly, twiddling his thumbs as he looked around the room. The rate of Dib's twitching had increased. He was going to blow soon.

"Today's lecture is about outer space. And how it will, eventually, implode in on itself-" Mrs. Bitters began.

Zim suddenly hopped up on his desk, and threw his arms over his head, waving his hands.

"Yes Zim?" Mrs. Bitters asked.

Zim sat back down, "In the event of, say, a full scale alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planet's defenses would be? Tell me!" he asked, curling his hands into fists in front of him. He talked with his hands a lot, Gin noticed. How was no one else suspicious of him? It was blatantly obvious that he was an alien!

Mrs. Bitters raised an eyebrow, and laced her fingers together, "As I was saying, the universe is doomed. Doomed…doomed…doomed…" she began to chant the word, and Gin ignored her. She would probably just be saying that until the end of the day.

Dib was leaning over his desk, peering around her to stare at Zim.

"Okay," he said in disbelief, "Am I the only one here who sees the alien sitting in class?"

"Nope. It's not just you. There really is an alien," Gin said, crossing her arms and glaring at Zim.

"Oh. Okay, good," Dib said.

The rest of the class looked around, as if expecting something to suddenly crash through the ceiling. Morons.

"There!" Dib screeched, pointing at Zim. Gin was about to nod until she realized everyone was looking at her.

"No!" she exclaimed irately, "There! Right there!" she also pointed at Zim.

"That is no kid," Dib explained, his hands shaking as he gestured, "He's an alien! An ALIEN! One of the monsters we've been talking about!" he waved his hand towards Gin who nodded firmly.

"He's here to conquer Earth!"Gin added.

"Aw, not this again," Zita groaned, "You're both crazy!" she scoffed.

Gin scowled at the purple haired girl as Dib hopped on top of his desk.

"What about his horrible green head?" he demanded.

"Insolent fool boy!" Zim yelled, "It's a…" Zim paused, trying to think of an excuse, "skin condition," he finally answered.

"And he's got no ears!" Dib exclaimed, tugging on his own. "Is that part of your skin condition Zim? No ears?"

"Yes," Zim said sadly, looking down at his clasped hands on his desk.

"Man Dib," Tae scolded, "Just cause you think someone looks different, you can call them an alien?"

"I guess Old Kid is an alien too, huh?" Brian asked from Zim's other other side. He pointed his thumb towards the aged ten year old in the back row of the class.

"How's it going?" Old Kid asked, waving.

"Ok," Dib said standing up and opening up his retractable pointer he kept in his pocket. Gin quickly got up, knowing what he was going to do. She grabbed a piece of chalk and quickly sketched out a human and Zim without his hair and with antennae.

"This," Dib said, pointing to the human, "is us. And over here," he continued, smacking the drawing of Zim with the pointer, "Is Zim. See the difference?" he asked manically, twisting the pointer in his hands. Gin stared at the class expectantly. Surely someone would understand.

"Anyone? Anyone? Questions?" Dib asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you? All you talk about is aliens and ghosts and seeing bigfoot in your garage!" The Letter M pointed out. Gin fought back a shudder. That had really been horrifying.

"He was using the belt sander," Dib said, as if it should be obvious.

_Yeah, to make a spear_. Gin mentally added. She had been forced to drag Dib away by his ear before he began to interrogate the beast.

"Yeah, he's always saying stuff," Zim chuckled, "I remember that one time-"

"You just got here like, five minutes ago!" Gin snapped.

"Yeah! You just got here!" Dib screeched, "Don't let him trick you!" he said, pointing to the green alien. "I know what I'm talking about. And there it is, sitting right there!" he insisted, pointing at Zim.

"Well…he does look pretty _weird…" _someone agreed.

"Yeah…and he is _sitting_…" another person said.

"You see? Actual proof that all the things I've been saying are actually right!" Dib was beginning to get excited now, and so was she. Were they finally going to be able to prove aliens existed? Would today finally be the day?

"Finally a way to prove that I'm..that I'm…" Dib seemed to happy to even get the words "not crazy" out.

"Crazy!" Zim said.

"Ok, not that makes sense!" Zita nodded.

"Ha! Man, we almost believed him," Brian sighed in relief.

Gin and Dib glared at Zim, and Zim glared back. The first shot had been fired. The war had started.

"Doom…doom…doom…" Mrs. Bitters hadn't stopped her chanting, the bell rang, "Go home now!"

Immediately people flocked to the door and windows, throwing themselves out of the skool building.

Dib and Gin raced after Zim, who had been one of the first people out because of his close proximity to the door.

"Zim!" Dib shouted, as they burst through the skool doors, "Your cruddy little disguise may have worked on everyone else, but we can see the truth!"

"No one will believe you," Zim sneered, not even bothering to deny it.

"Is that so?" Gin snorted, "What if you didn't have that disguise?"

"Yes, they'll believe if I bring them without your disguise!" Dib exclaimed, running and sliding down the railing to get in front of Zim. Gin stayed where she was so they had Zim pinned between them.

Dib bulled out a pair of heavy metal hand cuffs, and held them up for Zim to see, "I bought these from one of my magazines.

"Ooh, it's pretty. What is it?" Zim asked intrigued.

"Alien sleep cuffs," Dib answered.

"Guaranteed to put any extra terrestrial being to sleep on contact," Gin added.

"How do you know it works if you've never found an alien before?" Zim asked, looking over his shoulder to talk to Gin.

"How do you know we haven't?" Gin bluffed, a small smile on her face.

Zim's eyes widened, and Dib jumped at him, yelling a garbled battle cry. Zim leapt backwards, and knocked Gin over, before he jumped over Dib and sped away, shoving people to the ground as he went. Dib fell, his face hitting the stone steps.

Gin hauled herself to her feet and tore after Zim, Dib hot on her heals. She pushed people out of the way as she ran, her eyes never leaving Zim.

"Leave me alone! I just want to go home and be normal!" Zim yelled.

"Fat chance alien!" she snarled, picking up speed. It was like a gear had shifted in her head, and suddenly she was hyper aware of her surroundings. She wove around people, and leapt over a bench, intent on her prey. Her enemy.

Zim darted across the street, knocking the crossing guard over, Gin jumped over the fallen man, and kept running. She could hear Dib's heavy foot falls behind her, and hoped he could keep up.

Zim turned down an alley and hopped onto a dumpster before grabbing a clothesline and ziplining down the narrow passage. Gin also jumped onto the dumpster, but instead of grabbing the clothes line leapt onto a stack of crates, and then a trash can, and threw herself forward, tackling Zim into a bin of oranges.

Dib had been standing at the end of the alley, cuffs ready, but was then squashed by both Zim and Gin. The three rolled across the cement, oranges spilling everywhere, until finally, one of the three bodies was able to escape.

"Got him!" Dib shouted victoriously, pumping a fist in the air. He then stiffened and looked at his wrist, "Crap," he yelled, looking to where Zim was standing and laughing.

Gin looked down at her own wrist, "Dib!" she groaned. He had handcuffed them together.

"Come on!" Dib ordered, climbing to his feet, dripping with orange juice. He dragged her to her feet. Zim took off, running into traffic and over a car.

Gin was forced to slow her pace so Dib could keep up, and they clumsily ran beside the line of cars Zim was using as a sidewalk.

Zim made it to the top of an ice cream truck, and was left with nowhere to run. A school bus pulled up next to him, and he turned around to give her and Dib a victorious grin, before he leapt onto the school bus.

"Hold on!" Dib said, pausing to fumble with the cuffs. He pressed a button and the cable connecting their wrists lengthened. He glanced at her and together they scrambled up the skool bus, They advanced on Zim, who darted backwards, nearly falling off the edge of the bus.

"They might even name your autopsy video after me!" Dib exclaimed.

Gin chose to ignore that comment, so as not to lose her lunch.

Zim looked scared now, but suddenly the bus lurched into motion, and they all fell, landing hard on their stomachs. The three could do nothing but glare at each other, until the bus made a sharp turn, throwing Zim off.

Gin winced, fully expecting him to splat on the road, but he managed to land on a fence.

"Ha! See you pitiful humans!" Zim sneered as Gin and Dib were left staring at him from the top of the skool bus. Gin didn't see what he was so happy about, that was the gate surrounding Miss Dalloopy's estate. She was known city-wide for taking in crazy and aggressive stray dogs.

"How long do you think it'll be before-" Dib began curiously. He stopped speaking and winced as a large grey mutt leapt up and grabbed Zim, whose cries could be heard all the way down the street.

"Jump now!" she yelled suddenly, hauling Dib to his feet as they turned the corner around a brick building. She leapt from the bus to the roof, Dib being dragged behind her. She lead the way as they ran, one behind the other, to where the building met the fence. Watching for dogs they balanced on the top of the wrought iron bars, running to where Zim had been dragged into the bushes.

Suddenly something slammed into her back and she fell forward, right into the yard of wild dogs.

She saw a flash of grey, and heard a loud snarl. Instinctually she twisted in the air, jerking her arm out of the way. The dog grabbed the middle of the cord, and tore through it. Gin rolled sideways, her hand clamping around a rock. The dog charged at her, and she flicked her wrist, sending the pebble straight at the dog's nose.

Bulls eye.

The dog yelped, and turned tail, fleeing into the surrounding shrubbery.

"You alright?" she asked Dib, who was just starting to get up.

"Fine, fine. Come on!"

They shimmied through the bars of the fence, glad to no longer be tied together, just in time to see Zim flying away, sitting on a small green dog, and leaving a trail of thick smoke behind him.

Dib and Gin shared a glance, and then ran as fast as they could, desperately trying to find Zim before the smoke cleared.

They were led to a neighborhood across town from where they lived. In fact, Gin's aunt lived right across the street.

Zim's house was strange. Tall, thin, and green with a purple door and red windows, the yard was filled with bizarre animal hybrid lawn decorations, and there were thick wires connecting his house to his neighbor's houses.

Gin grabbed Dib's sleeve to stop him at the gate.

"Quickly GIR! Into the house!" Zim hissed, ushering the dog inside.

Dib was about to follow after him, but Gin grabbed his sleeve, "Hey, hold on. The cuffs don't even work anymore," she said, holding up her mangled end as if he needed proof, "We know where he lives. He'll be in school tomorrow. Let's just wait, alright? Come up with a plan?" she suggested.

Dib sent Zim's house a ferocious glare, before nodding, "Yeah, alright."

"Now," she said, smiling brightly, "Let's see if Aunt Marie or Uncle Juan can give us a ride home."

**Alright, now in case anyone is confused, Gin and Dib are friends. This is just something that exists, the "world of ordinary" for this story. I might do a one shot on how they became friends later…**

**So here it is. This is a triple crossover of Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Although the PJO canon doesn't really come into play, and all ideas from there will be explained so reading that book really isn't necessary. Anyways, tell me what you think, I love hearing all of your thoughts on my stories, even if it's a flame. The fact remains that someone took time out of their day to send me a review, and that counts for more than "this is awesome!" or "this sucks, go die in a hole". Although, constructive criticism is by far the best. **

**Oh! And also, I'm writing a part of the story that occurs a few years late, and have come to a road block. Should Gin end up with Zim, Dib, or someone else? I have a poll up on my profile, and would love for you to give me your opinions! I know it's a bit early, and Gin hasn't really been explored, but I can't write anymore of the later chapters until I figure this out…. **


End file.
